Rain affair ::Clara Canceriana:: Yunjae Version
by wynneee15
Summary: -Yunjae- .. ff ini terinspirasi dari novel milik Clara Canceriana yang berjudul 'Rain Affair' , author buat yunjae version nya .. Read n Review / OOC / TYPOS /GS
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Ra****i****n Affair ::Clara Canceriana:: Yunjae Version -**

**Pairing : Yunjae ..**

**Rate : T**

**Chap : 1/?**

**FYI : Kim Jaejoong&Kim Junsu = Yeoja *Genderswitch***

** Other cast = Normal ..**

**Don't Like Don't Read .. **

**OOC / TYPOS ..**

_Tik .. tik .. tik .._

_Kalau huj__a__n tidak turun hari itu …._

_Apa mungkin pertemuan ini akan terjadi ? …._

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

"ya ampun !"

Kim Jaejoong menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa senti dari telinga untuk menghindari serangan tuli mendadak karena suara lumba-lumba milik Kim Junsu. Dia sudah maklum dengan sifat junsu yang sering mendadak lebay. Tapi, tetap saja jaejoong merasa berhak kesal kalau sahabatnya itu mulai berteriak-teriak melalui ponsel. _Berisik tahu, _katanya membatin.

"katanya maag kamu lagi kambuh, suruh hyunjoong-ssi mengantarmu ke dokter, gimana sih? Kamu kan yeojachingu nya. Masa hyunjoong-ssi tega ngebiarin kamu nyetir sendirian".

Sejujurnya, Jaejoong juga mengharapkan hal itu, _Apa gunanya sih punya pacar, tapi rasanya masih seperti menjomblo? _. toh, jaejoong bukannya mau bermanja-manja karena penyakit yang sering kali disepelekannya itu. Paling tidak, Jaejoong juga pengen mendapat perhatian ekstra. Atau sebagai contoh, Kim hyunjoong bisa berkorban sedikit waktu dari kesibukannya bekerja-demi dirinya.

"tenang aja su-ie , aku masih kuat kok" Jaejoong menjawab dengan nada mantap supaya rasa cemas di suaraku bisa sedikit berkurang. "Lagipula Hyunjoong lagi ada urusan sama kliennya".

"Haaahh .. Alasan! Emang kerjaan lebih penting dari pacar?"

_Junsu Benar!_ Jaejoong bergumam dalam hati. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Apa yang bisa jaejoong harapkan dari pacar yang _workaholic? _Jelas, dia harus memilih bersabar menjadi yang nomor dua setelah kerjaan. Anggap saja sebagai risiko yang harus dia tanggung. Toh, selama ini Jaejoong sudah cukup bahagia dengan fakta bahwa Kim Hyunjoong adalah namjachingunya.

Ya, Jaejoong puas dengan status itu!

Jaejoong mendesah. "Pokoknya, lima belas menit lagi aku sampe. Kamu tunggu aja di depan rumah."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu selesai, Jaejoong melempar pelan ponsel _touchscreen _itu ke jok sebelah dan kembali focus dengan kemudi mobil. Keheningan tak nyaman merayapi. Kata-kata junsu mendengung di telinganya seperti rekaman yang diputar berulang-ulang. Jaejoong merasa harus mengalihkan perhatiannya ke hal lain, matanya menatap koleksi CD yang tersimpan di _dashboard._

Melesat sedikit dari lima belas menit yang diperkirakan jaejoong, audi hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang terbilang luas. Halaman rumah yang terbilang luas ditumbuhi beberapa tumbuhan rindang yang membuat rumah itu terlihat sejuk. Suasana asrinya mengingatkan jaejoong akan rumah orang tuanya di Chungnam. Tidak sama persis, tetapi mampu membuat jaejoong merindukan tinggalnya dulu.

Si pemilik rumah, dengan gaya tak sabaran, bertengger di teras depan. _Blouse _yang dikenakan Junsu tampak kontras dengan warna dinding rumah yang disominasi oleh warna putih. Shocking Pink! _Ya ampun, Su-ie ….._Tapi, untuk seorang yeoja yang ngerti banget sama hal-hal berbau fashion, Jaejoong tidak merasa aneh saat melihat warna ngejreng (?) itu nempel di tubuh Junsu. Hanya saja, pagi itu rambut panjang dan lurusnya dibentuk agak bergelombang di bagian ujungnya.

"pagi-pagi begini udah sempet ke salon mana?" sindir jaejoong begitu junsu duduk di jok sebelah. Dia hanya nyengir kuda, yang dibalas jaejoong dengan tawa.

Sementara jaejoong tetap focus pada setir dan lalu lintas yang cukup padat pagi itu, Junsu sibuk menceritakan sejarah baju keren yang warnanya mengejutkan itu. Rupanya, itu hasil _shopping online_-kegemaran Junsu kalau sedang tidak bisa berpergian atau sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk, tersenyum, lalu berdehem, lalu mengangguk lagi, lalu tersenyum lagi… tanpa tahu harus berkomentar apa. Jelas saja, jaejoong kan bukan yeoja yang tipe ratu belanja selayaknya sahabatnya itu, yang dalam moto hidupnya menyertakan slogan _fashion is my soul!._ Tapi jaejoong beruntung punya sahabat seperti junsu. Berkat campur tangan junsu yang sukarela menjadi fashion stylist-nya, penampilan jaejoong sama sekali jauh dari kesan _nerd_, apalagi sampai salah kostum.

"jae, naylon yuk?" ajak junsu tiba-tiba

Jaejoong melirik junsu sekilas "tapi aku gak bisa." Mendadak, jaejoong tampak malu-malu. "hari ini, _first anniversary _aku sama Hyunjoong".

"ya ampun!kenapa baru bilang ?" Junsu tampak lebih berbinar ketimbang jaejoong yang merayakan hari bahagia itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul, "Ne.. ne ..kalau gitu rencana kamu apa jae ?"

"mmmm .. like the other couple do .. dinner !"

"sound's good." Junsu mengerling jenaka. "Tapi, kalo kamu gak dandan, percuma jae. Aku pengen kamu tampil beda di hari penting ini, makanya sekarang sebaiknya kita ke salon"

"ne .. tapi aku gak bisa"

"ishh ..jae .. kamu itu bukannya gak bisa, tapi gak mau"

Jaejoong Cuma bisa nyengir, jaejoong emang paling malas ke salon. Sebisa mungkin, dia lebih memilih Junsu yang mendandaninya. "Pokoknya, just do what I've told you, okay Hunny?" ..

Kali ini jaejoong pasrah. "yeeaahh, you win, su-ieeee"

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

Ini benar-benar masalah!

Layout print advertisement produk permen penghilang rasa kantuk yang ditangani Jaejoong dan beberapa rekannya, ternyata baru saja di tolak klien. Mereka kurang sreg dengan desain yang menurut mereka tidak begitu 'nendang' ke pasaran. Tapi untungnya tidak harus sampai merombak total konsep iklan itu. Revisi kecil-kecilan saja bisa dikerjakan hanya dalam beberapa jam.

Jaejoong baru saja mengarahkan kursor pada tulisan forward, ketika suara-suara itu mengganggu telinganya.

Dia mengangkat wajah dan melihat Jessica, salah satu rekan kerjanya, sedang sibuk membagi-bagikan undangan. Amplopnya berwarna merah marun, ada hiasan seperti ukiran di salah satu sudutnya.

Di depan jaejoong, Jessica tepatnya jung Jessica mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "pesta tunangan aku sama siwon, datang yaaa " ..

Jaejoong ingin sekali memarahi yeoja itu yang benar-benar mengganggu di tengah-tengah situasi full stress ini, tapi melihat wajah sumringahnya dia jadi gak tega. Jaejoong mendekatkan diri ke Jessica, memberi selamat disertai satu pelukan yang mungkin sedikit dipaksakan.

"kapan kamu nyusul, jae ?" goda Jessica. "kamu masih sama namja itu kan?"

_Nyusul? …_

Jaejoong jadi berfikir sesaat. Apa iya, dia bisa seperti Jessica dalam waktu dekat ? Menyebar undangan dengan inisial namanya dab Hyunjoong digrafir indah di atas amplop.

Tiba-tiba, kesedihan menyusup perlahan di dadanya.

"n..nnee ..namjachingu-ku masih tetap sama." Suara itu muncul mendadak. Junsu nyengir. "hari ini kan, first anniversary Jaejoong sama Hyunjoong-ssi"

"wow! Chukkae ya, jae." Kini, ganti Jessica yang member pelukan hangat.

"gomawo, jess" ..

Setelah Jessica melepaskan pelukannya, dia kembali sibuk membagikan undangan kepada yang lain.

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

Saat sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi, jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ada tiga _miscalled_ di layar ponselnya.

Nomor yang sama-kakaknya.

Jaejoong tertegun sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang, apakah sebaiknya dia menuruti hatinya-yang memang merindukan sang kakak-atau lebih baik mendiamkannya saja.

_Rasa rindu itu pun kalah …._

Dengan gerakan lincah, jari-jari lentik jaejoong segera berlompatan di atas screen dan membiarkan satu nada sambung menyapa telinganya.

"Hyunjoong?" ..

"heii,Jae. Ada apa ?"

Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Di telinganya, suara hyunjoong sesegar oase di padang gurun. Benar-benar menyejukkan, bahkan mampu sedikit menghilangkan kepenatan jaejoong.

_Pasti karena sedang tidak begitu sibuk di kantor._

Suara jaejoong mudah ditebak melalui nadanya. Kalau sedang sibuk dengan kerjaan, namja itu seperti tergesa-gesa saat menerima telepon. Beda dengan sekarang, suaranya terdengar santai dan tenang.

"soal nanti malam, jadi kan ?"

"tentu jadi, oh iya, aku lupa bilang, kalau nanti kita langsung ketemu disana aja yah .. aku harus ke bengkel dulu ngeliat kerjaan tukang." Kata Hyunjoong.

Alis jaejoong berkerut. _Lagi-lagi .._Karena urusan pekerjaan, acara penting seperti _anniversary _pun harus rela sedikit diterlantarkan. Kemana sih insting Hyunjoong sebagai kekasih ? ..

Tadi pagi, jaejoong dengan terpaksa berangkat ke kantor sendiri. Oke, jaejoong tidak akan mempersoalkan kejadian tadi pagi. Tapi, nanti malam ? Jaejoong sudah menanti-nantikannya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu-masa sekarang dia juga harus berangkat sendirian?

"terserah kamu." Jaejoong lemas, rencananya lagi-lagi berantakan karena pekerjaan Hyunjoong.

"kalo gak ada yang lain, aku tutup dulu ya."

"oke .. see you there"

Jaejoong menurunkan ponselnya. Meskipun kecewa, jaejoong lebih memilih menfokuskan diri pada fakta yang dulu sulit dibayangkannya. _Bertahan hingga satu tahun bersama Kim Hyunjoong …._

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. Ya, dia sangat bahagia. Terlalu bahagia karena dia masih bersama oranag yang dicintainya.

Teramat dicintainya.

_Kim Hyunjoong …._

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

-SEOUL, 2007-

"_Kenapa gak pulang ke chungnam, Jae?" Tanya Hyunjoong sambil menikmati cahaya kembang api dari gedung di depannya. Kedua tangannya yang bertopang di atas besi penyangga, menggenggam gelas plastic berisi kopi._

"_heechul eonni kan merayakan tahun baru bersama temannya di china." Jaejoong menoleh sekilas. Tersenyum tak rela._

_Jeda kemudian merambati atmosfir mereka._

_Hyunjoong berharap Heechul ada di sana, bersama mereka._

_Hyunjoong melemparkan senyum sekilas. Kemudian, dia meneguk kopinya. "Tahun baru kali ini sepi ya, aku inget setaun yang lalu kita berjanji untuk kumpul bertiga." Hyunjoong meringis tanpa menoleh ke arah jaejoong. "Kenyataan selalu berbeda dari apa yang kita harapkan._"

_Jaejoong menyamakan posisinya dengan Hyunjoong. Namja itu menoleh-heran. Pandangan mereka pun bertemu, sebelum akhirnyaJaejoong segera mengalihkannya jauh kedepan. Pura-pura mengamati kilauan cahaya kembang api sementara jantungnya berdegup. "ngng.. kalau kita tahu tahun baru ini kayak gini, namanya bukan kejutan._Even we've got our silence new eve."

"_gak adil juga kalo aku bilang sepi, sementara sekarang kamu ada disini. Setidaknya aku masih ada kamu .."_

_Jaejoong benar-benar tersentuh mendengar pernyataan spontan Hyunjoong kali itu. Dia ingin menoleh, namun entah kenapa wajahnya merasakan panas, hingga dia bergeming. Sebagai ganti menutupi kegugupannya, Jaejoong mengayunkan badannya pelan-pelan. Sinar kembang api, memantul-mantul di wajah Jaejoong mengukirkan sebuah senyum tertahan._

"_Ada satu hal yang sangat aku harapkan." Jaejoong salah tingkah_

"_Apa?" Hyunjoong Nampak tertarik_

"_ngng.." Jaejoong mulai terlihat gusar. Tetapi, tidak sekalipun dia berani menoleh pada Hyunjoongyang mengawasinya. "Aku bicara soal pengandaian, seandainya kamu bisa baca perasaan aku, apa yang bakal kamu lakukan?".._

_Seperti tersengat jutaan watt listrik, Hyunjoong segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat yeoja yang hanya berjarak tiga puluh senti darinya._

"_Jae?" .._

"_sebenernya dari dulu," Jaejoong menelan ludah-berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian. "Aku selalu berharap suatu saat nanti aka nada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan perhatian-khusus dari kamu. Dan, bukan sebagai teman."_

_Desisan kembang api tiba-tiba menyadarkan keduanya. Hampir bersamaan, mereka menoleh kea rah cipratan bunga api. Keduanya memperhatikan kembang api yang terus mencoret langit dengan warna-warna._

_Pukul dua belas tepat. Tahun sudah berganti. Semua sedang merayakannya._

"_Jae .. Happy New Year," Hyunjoong berbisik. "Make a wish, Jae. Do as you usually do."_

_Dengan bibir yang bergetar, Jaejoong menggeleng._

"_enggak," katanya setelah jeda beberapa saat untuk mengendalikan diri. Dia membiarkan letusan kembang api menjadi iringan music yang menyedihkan baginya. "Percuma .. mengharapkan hal yang sama selama tiga tahun rasanya jadi usaha yang teramat sia-sia….."_

_Jaejoong menengadah menatap langit, sementara Hyunjoong membisu disebelahnya._

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

Jaejoong duduk sendiri di salah satu meja, hanya ditemani segelas air putih. Pemandangan malam kota dari balik kaca besar gedung berlantai tiga puluh itu, tidak terlalu dinikmatinya. Dia juga memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat-lihat suasana restoran yang luar biasa romantis itu. Dia enggan mendapati pasangan-pasangan yang duduk bersama, bercengkrama di bawah temaram cahaya lampu, yang membuat jaejoong seperti yeoja kesepian dan menyedihkan. Cantik, tapi sendirian ..

Jaejoong bertopang dagu dengan satu tangannya.

Tadi siang, Junsu getol berlagak seperti paranormal, serasa tahu apa yang dilakukan Hyunjoong saat dinner berdua dengannya. Mungkin mempersembahkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin yang akan membawa hubungan mereka lebih jauh. Bisa jadi…., tapi kenyataannya Jaejoong sekarang sendirian di restoran ini. Hyunjoong tetap memilih urusan pekerjaan ketimbang memprioritaskan yeojachingunya sendiri.

_Ugh!_

Jarum panjang terus merangkak, bergerak menunjukkan waktu dua puluh menit. Ternyata, sudah selama itu Jaejoong menunggu.

"Jae." Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Hyunjoong berdiri dengan wajah lelah, dua kancing teratasnya terbuka dan bagian lengan kemejanya dilipat sampai siku.

"mianhe .. aku telat," ujar Hyunjoong tanpa member kesempatan Jaejoong berkomentar. "Klien meminta pertemuan mendadak, dan aku gak bisa nolak. Dia minta poin-poin penambahan dari desain yang aku buat." Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi seberang Jaejoong. Benar-benar tampak begitu letih.

Kekesalan Jaejoong surut seketika, digantikan rasa simpatik yang membuat senyumnya mengembang. "Kamu pasti capek banget, langsung pesen makan aja."

Tatapan Hyunjoong menyelidik. "Kamu …. Gak marah?"

"kenapa harus marah?"

_Bohong!_ Sebenarnya, rasa kesal itu ada, tersimpan dengan baik di sudut hati Jaejoong. Tapi ini hari bahagianya. Jaejoong tidak akan mengizinkan rasa kesal itu merusak segalanya.

"yyaaahh …" Hyunjoong agak salah tingkah di balik tawa kecilnya "Aku piker kamu akan marah, aku datang terlambat dan acaka-acakan sperti ini."

Jaejoong bukan Junsu yang akan mempermasalahkan detail-detail tak penting seperti kemeja kusut. "yang penting sekarang kamu udah disini kan?" katanya dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Hyunjoong-ah," gumam jaejoong sambil memperhatikan tiap detail diri Hyunjoong.

Namja itu begitu tampan dan mapan. Apalagi coba yang bisa membuat Jaejoong meragukan pilihannya ? Hyunjoong begitu pas jadi pendamping hidup. Sangat pas.

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunan dan segera merogoh tasnya. Sebuah kotak kecil bahan beledu warna hita, muncul dari dalam. Hyunjoong tertegun melihat benda itu.

"untuk kamu," kata Jaejoong dengan manis.

"ini apa?"

"buka aja."

Hyunjoong memandang cukup lama kotak di tangannya dan akhirnya, dia membukakannya dengan perlahan. Sebuah jam tangan terbuat dari logam dan berwarna silver yang member kesan elegan, dengan pinggiran perak .

"aku harap kamu suka" hening sejenak. "aku harap kamu mau pake kadoku itu"

"gomawo .."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan buru-buru ia tersenyum. "ne .. cheonmanayo"

"aku gak tahu harus balas gimana …."

"mmm ..well , sebenernya ada sih" kata jaejoong misterius

"apa?"

"kali ini aku agak kesulitan sama ide-ide desain untuk iklan terbaruku, bisakah kamu membantuku?"

"tapi, kamu kan tahu kalo aku lagi banyak kerjaan?"

"ng ..begitu yah .." Jaejoong agak kecewa

"ngng … lihat nanti aja deh, jae" sergah Hyunjoong "akan aku usahakan" ..

"iyaa .." Jaejoong tak tahu harus bilang apa.

Hyunjoong mengangguk kecil, "kalo gitu aku balik dulu."

Jaejoong tak langsung pergi meninggalkan Hyunjoong, dia berdiam diri sejenak. Sambil memandangi punggung hyunjoong yang perlahan menjauh, hatinya disusupi sesuatu. Ada apa dengan hubungan mereka ? Kenapa sepertinya ada jurang besar diantara dia dan Kim Hyunjoong. Apa ada yang salah ? Aoa Jaejoong membosankan ?

Tak ada yang bisa menjawab. Malam itu berakhir dengan jutaan Tanya menyesaki pikiran Jaejoong.

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

Katakan saja, _bad luck._

Di luar, Seoul sedang diguyur hujan deras. Pagi yang harusnya cerah, justru dinaungi awan gelap. Bagi jaejoong, cuaca seperti ini benar-benar mematikan mood-nya. Belum lagi saat dia hendak men-starter mobil, ternyata mesinnya ngadat!

Seandainya hari ini Hyunjoong tidak mengutamakan kerjaannya …. Seandainya Hyunjoong bisa berangkat di jam-jam seperti ini … Jaejoong tak akan bersusah payah berlindung dari hujan dengan modal payung kecil yang dipinjami satpam. Jaejoong tak perlu berdiri di bawah halte, menunggu taksi kosong lewat. Jaejoong juga tak perlu merasakan terciprat air becek, yang kemudian meninggalkan noda besar dibagian depan celana jeans hipster-nya. Coba kalau Hyunjoong yang mengantar, pagi itu tak akan sesulit saat ini.

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar ketika sedang merapikan rambutnya yang basah dan sedikit berantakan.

"hai dear ..kamu telat sepuluh menit." Junsu menyapa, suaranya terdengar datar, tapi agak memerintah.

"su-ie, mobilku mogok." Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya. "kamu masih mau nunggu atau jalan duluan?"

"males ah jalan sendirisn."

"oke, aku cari taksi dulu, nanti aku telepon kalo udah sampe."

Jaejoong memasukkan ponsel ke tas besarnya, ada pesan yang belum dia buka. Dari Heechul. Untuk satu alas an yang jelas, dia enggan berurusan dengan kakaknya itu. Heechul tak bosan-bosannya membahas soal kecelakaan yang dia alami setahun lalu. Heechul terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya, tak tahu kenapa. Dulu, Jaejoong menganggap sikap kakaknya itu luar biasa manis. Tapi sekarang-sangat menyebalkan. _Apa sih yang diharapkan heechul eonni? Hutang budi ?_

Jaejoong mendengus lalu memeluk tas besarnya lebih erat lagi. Udara semakin dingin, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Mau tak mau, Jaejoong harus menunggu sampai ada taksi kosong yang berhenti.

Sepuluh menit sudah dia menunggu, kakinya mulai terasa agak kram.

HHAATTTSSYYIIIIII!

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah motor sporty berwarna merah melaju dengan perlahan. Dan, entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa orang yang wajahnya disembunyikan helm dan berlapis jas hujan berwarna hitam itu tengah mengawasi dirinya.

Mata Jaejoong tetap mengikuti motor itu. Saat itulah, sebuah taksi melintas didepannya dan lama-lama melambat, membuat perhatiannya sedikit teralih. Jaejoong menghentikan taksi itu dan segera melompat masuk ke jok penumpang di belakang. Dia mengabaikan rambutnya yang agak basah terkena tetesan air hujan dan tetap focus pada orang asing tadi. Jaejoong berusaha keras mencari tahu siapa namja tersebut dengan mengintip wajahnya, tetapi kaca jendela yang agak buram dan jarak yang lumayan jauh menghalangi niatnya itu. Motor itu juga tak berlama-lama disana, berderum cepat menuju area apartemen yang sama dengan Jaejoong.

_Yang tadi itu siapa ya ?_Jaejoong bertanya sendiri, tanpa bisa menjawabnya.

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

Rencana semula, Jung Yunho berangkat malam hari menuju apartemennya di Seoul, agar besoknya tidak perlu berangkat terlalu pagi ke chungnam. Tapi, siapa yang menyangka kalau adiknya yang palin kecil, justru terserang demam karena kehujanan. Mau tak mau Yunho pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Pagi-pagi benar, Yunho berangkat dari chungnam dengan menggunakan motor sporty merahnya dan membawa beberapa barang secukupnya. Sisanya bisa dia ambil lain waktu, saat menjenguk keluarganya.

Yunho baru saja memasuki daerah Seoul, dan saat itu Seoul sedang diguyur hujan deras. Tak ada pilihan lain. Niatnya yang hendak langsung menuju kantor, terpaksa dia batalkan dulu. Mana mungkin dia muncul di kantor sebagai anak baru dengan kemeja yang basah. Yunho pun melajukan motornya melewati kantor dan berbelok begitu berpapasan dengan tikungan. Ketika akhirnya apartemen itu sudah Nampak di depan mata, Yunho memperlambat laju motornya. Dia menepi dan ….

Yunho hampir saja menginjak rem mendadak, begitu melihat sosok itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan semua syaraf dalam tubuhnya seperti menegang. Kerinduan juga keterkejutan itu bercampur menjadi satu, dengan segala pertanyaan yang hinggap, tanpa pernah bisa dia jawab.

Dia terkesiap!

Yunho yakin ingantannya tidak buruk. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas wajah yeoja yang sedang berdiri di halte itu. Meskipun tidak tahu namanya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Yunho tidak bisa lupa akan sosok yeoja itu.

Sama seperti tahun lalu, Yunho juga melihat dia bersin.

Kalau saja waktu itu Yunho mengendarai motornya, pertemuan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dengan cara seperti itu.

Yunho turun dari angkutan umum yang dinaikinya. Hujan deras mengguyur chungnam seharian ini membuatnya melebarkan paying saat kakinya menjejak di tanah. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Hari ini dia sudah berjanji akan menjenguk salah satu sahabatnya yang masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Kaki Yunho melangkah, menimbulkan percikan-percikan kecil dari genangan air yang terinjak sepatunya.

Sambil melirik arlojinya, Yunho memasuki gerbang rumah sakit. Sedikit menyesali kenapa dia tidak membelikan sesuatu untuk sahabatnya. Ketika dia mendongakkan kepalanya, seorang yeoja baru saja terjatuh karena tertabrak oleh orang yang berlari karena berusaha menghindari hujan. Orang itu, pria tengah baya yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Setelah menabrak yeoja itu hingga barang bawaannya berupa buah-buahan, tercecer di aspal, dia langsung pergi begitu saja dan hanya menoleh sekilas. Tidak mengacuhkan ekspresi wajah yeoja itu yang tampak kesal.

Yunho mendengus marah pada orang namja yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Sama sekali tidak perduli dengan keadaan orang lain. Dengan inisiatif tulus, Yunho menghampiri yeoja itu dan menengadahkan paying ke atas kepala si yeoja. Lalu dengan satu tangan, dia mencoba membantu yeoja itu memasukkan buah-buahnya kembali kedalam kantong.

"pabboyaa .." makinya dengan suara pelan yang sedikit emosi, ketika Yunho berjongkok di sebelahnya. Yeoja itu mendongak, terkejut dengan kehadiran Yunho.

"go..go..gomawo tuan" ..

"ne.. cheonman." Yunho hanya berujar singkat.

Tapi yeoja itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Yunho. Dia tampak mengamati Yunho. Keningnya berkerut, membuat yunho sedikit salah tingkah.

"wae ?" tanyanya bingung

"ngng.. kamu U-Know ?" Yunho semakin di buat tidak mengerti.

"ne .. kamu U-Know temen masa kecilku kan ?"

"Hah ?"

"Jangan 'Hah'. Kamu U-know apa bukan ?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Ani ..saya bukan U-know."

Yeoja itu terpaku beberapa saat, seolah tidak percaya kalau Yunho memang bukan U-know. "Ahh .. mianhe, aku kira kamu U-know." Yeoja itu buru-buru berdiri. Mukanya tampak sedikit memerah karena malu. "Mianheyoo…"

Yunho tersenyum "Gwenchana .."

Kemudian keduanya sama-sama melangkah menuju lobi rumah sakit di bawah lindungan paying, sambil berbincang kecil soal tujuan mereka ke rumah sakit. Begitu tiba di depan lobi dan Yunho sedang melipat payungnya hingga menjadi lebih ringkas, tiba-tiba yeoja itu menyodorkan satu kantong.

"Apa?" Tanya Yunho seperti orang bodoh.

"gak baik kalau jenguk orang sakit dengan tangan kosong."

Yunho hanya bisa bengong menerima pemberian itu. Tapi, begitu yeoja itu hendak berlalu begitu saja, Yunho menahan dengan suaranya. Yeoja itu berhenti dan menaikkan alisnya.

"ini." Yunho menyodorkan payungnya. "Kamu gak bawa payung padahal kelihatannya hari ini hujan akan turun terus."

"tapiii …"

"Serius ..percaya deh!"

Setelah tediam cukup lama, senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "mmm ..gomawo ..gomawoo." Dan, setelah dia meraih payung yang ada di tangan Yunho, yeoja itu segera berlalu, masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

Yunho belum pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sejak itu .

Sampai Hari Ini …

::::::: TO BE CONTINUED :::::::


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Ra****i****n Affair ::Clara Canceriana:: Yunjae Version -**

**Pairing : Yunjae ..**

**Rate : T**

**Chap : 1/?**

**FYI : Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul&Kim Junsu = Yeoja *Genderswitch***

** Other cast = Normal ..**

**Don't Like Don't Read .. **

**OOC / TYPOS ..**

Ternyata banyak sekali typo di chap 1-2 ..hhuuhhuuu mianheeeeeeeee ..

_Author tekankan sekali lagi, seperti di summary yang author tulis, ini Rain Affair milik Clara Canceriana , author buat Yunjae Version nya .._

_Don't Like Don't Read ^^ .. Gomawo yang udah review __ .. _

_NO BASHING ! .. IT JUST A RAIN AFFAIR'S CLARA CANCERIANA YUNJAE VERSION ..  
_

_YANG GAK SUKA GAK USAH TERUSIN BACA .. SO SIMPLE ! GOMAWOYO *bow  
_

_Tik .. tik .. tik .._

_Kalau huj__a__n tidak turun hari itu …._

_Apa mungkin pertemuan ini akan terjadi ? …._

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

Pagi ini, rupanya Changmin salah satu teman Jaejoong di kantor sudah kembali hadir setelah seharian kemarin terkapar tak berdaya di rumah karena satu alasan: bermasalah dengan perutnya yang banyak diisi berbagai macam jenis makanan!.

Chanmin gak menjelaskan secara rinci kenapa dia bisa sampai terkapar hanya karena banyak makan, yang Jaejoong tahu Changmin memang memiliki kebiasaan makan banyak tanpa memperhatikan makanan apa yang dia makan. Terkadang sesekali setelah dia merasa perutnya terasa penuh, dia memilih untuk bergaya ala penyair dengan merenung di teras tengah malam sambil sesekali merokok. Istrinya tidak suka dengan asap rokok sehingga dia dengan terpaksa merokok secara diam-diam.

"Haiii, Jae." Jaejoong menyodorkan secangkir kecil berisi kopi tanpa gula, kesukaan Jaejoong. "Junsu laporan, katanya kemarin anniversary kamu sama Hyunjoong yah ?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, saat dia baru saja menyalakan computer.

"iisshh… gak bilang-bilang. Mentang-mentang yang bahagia setaunan."

Jaejoong mencibir. "apa harus aku kirim laporan kalau kemarin aku dinner?"

"hahaha.. iya dong tentu harus." Changmin menyeruput kopinya, "terus, gimana semalem? Jangan cari alasan untuk absen cerita, aku tahu kalau kerjaan kamu sekarang gak sibuk banget."

Tangan Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan mouse dalam diam.

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong enggan membahas lagi masalah semalam. Tapi Changmin dan Junsu itu sama-sama tidak tinggal diam kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Jaejoong.

"Apanya yang gimana? Kita pergi ke resto, makan sambil ngobrol, terus pulang. Udah jelaskan ?gak pake disensor cerita semalam!" Jaejoong geram

"Yaahh ..kenapa jawaban kamu Cuma gitu aja?" Changmin menepuk pundak Jaejoong. "kita kan peduli sama kamu, jae."

"yeah .. I know. Kalau ada masalah aku pasti cerita sama kalian." Jaejoong menyenderkan punggungnya. "Tapi, kali ini semua baik-baik aja, changminnie." Maksud jaejoong, semua masih bisa dia handle sendiri. Jadi, dia tidak ingin membuat kedua temannya repot dengan urusan cintanya yang berada di awang-awang.

"ohya min, kandungan Seohyun gimana ?"

"So far so good, jae." Ujar Changmin

Mereka pernah beberapa kali jalan bareng. Changmin sengaja memperkenalkan Seohyun dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman dalam rumah tangga mereka. Buktinya, sejauh ini memang tidak pernah ada rasa cemburu yang mengganggu hubungan Changmin dan Seohyun.

Jujur saja, Jaejoong kadang iri dengan Seohyun yang selalu mendapat perlakuan manis dari Changmin. Sikapnya begitu lembut. Senyumannya begitu tulus dan sorot matanya tidak bisa membohongi siapa pun yang melihatnya. Ada cinta disana. Changmin benar-benar memperlakukan Seohyun layaknya putri rajayang tidak boleh tergores sedikit pun. Jauh di lubuk hati Jaejoong, dia sangat mengharapkan Hyunjoong bisa seperti Changmin.

"Jae, kenapa kamu pucat sekali hari ini? Kamu sakit?" Tanya Changmin

_Pasti ini gara-gara kena hujan tadi pagi,_ Jaejoong membatin.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong bergetar, Changmin berniat bergeser dari meja Jaejoong, mendadak mengurungkan niat. Ekspresi Jaejoong mengatakan kalau telepon itu dari Hyunjoong.

"Jae, kamu bawa mobil gak?" Tanya Hyunjoong agak tergesa-gesa. Sesekali, terdengar suara derap langkah cepat. Mungkin Hyunjoong sedang sibuk, tapo memaksakan diri untuk menghubungi Jaejoong. Rasanya bahagia sekali mengetahui ada satu sisi Hyunjoong yang mau memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"ngng.. nggak. Tadi pagi mobilku ngadat mendadak."

"Lucky you. Nanti pulang kantor, aku jemput kamu, jam enam, ready kan ? Aku belum sempet jelasin waktu itu, tapi intinya aku mau ajak kamu makan malam sama rekan kantorku yang baru. Dia baru pindahan."

_Kenapa juga harus ada orang ketiga ?_Jaejoong memprotes dalam hati. "Oke, aku tunggu di depan kantorku."

"oke. See you."

Telepon terputus. Jaejoong mendesah panjang, lupa kalau ada Changmin yang mengawasi di sana. Begitu sadar, Jaejoong hanya bisa memukul pelan lengan Changmin karena nyaris saja menangkap ekspresi Jaejoong yang agak menyesal.

"biasanya nih ,aku sama Seohyun kalau di akhir telepon pasti bakal bilang _love you or miss you_. Buat aku, hubungan kalian terkesan terlalu cuek. Lebih mirip temen." Changmin sedikit membungkukkan badan agar pembicaraan itu tidak bisa disadap telinga lain. Jaejoong tertegun, tanpa bisa berpikir.

"One question, jae."

"be my guest."

"apa ada yang salah dengan hubungan kamu sama Kim Hyunjoong ?" ….

….

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

Akhirnya, Jaejoong bisa menghempaskan tubuhnya di jok empuk audi berwarna biru dongker milik Hyunjoong, setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu di depan kantornya.

Sudah berkali-kali Hyunjoong telat menjemputnya, dan berkali-kali juga dia kesal dengan semua itu. Tapi itu tak menyurutkan emosi Jaejoong saat itu.

"kamu kenapa diem aja, jae ?" Suara Hyunjoong terdengar lembut meluncur dari samping tempat duduk Jaejoong.

"ngng .. gwenchana .."

Hyunjoong benar. Jaejoong memang sedang sibuk dengan keheningan. Otaknya terus bekerja memutar rekaman ulang, kata-kata yang diutarakan Junsu dan Changmin, nyaris berurutan di pagi hari tadi. Semua ucapan itu benar-benar membuat Jaejoong terpojok. Namun, dia juga tidak memiliki bukti pembelaan yang kuat, karena jauh di lubuk hatinya, Jaejoong tahu mana yang benar. Dia hanya berharap beberapa kalimat penyangkalan yang terlontar dapat meyakinkan kedua temannya itu. Meski semakin menjerumuskan Jaejoong ke arus penyangkalan hatinya.

Jaejoong menyenderkan kepalanya. Dia merasakan nyeri di bagian kepalanya, mungkin ini efek dari hujan tadi pagi.

Jaejoong pengen cepat-cepat berada di rumah dan segera beristirahat. Di kepalanya sudah terbayang apartemennya, membuat Jaejoong pelan-pelan memejamkan matanya. Hyunjoong meliriknya tanpa berbicara.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong bergetar. Satu pesan masuk, membangunkan Jaejoong dari tidurnya.

Junsu.

_**He came late. Did he say sorry ?**_

Jaejoong tersenyum getir.

"Siapa Jae?" Tanya Hyunjoong penuh rasa ingin tahu, masih dengan posisi yang sama. Tanpa sekalipun menoleh.

"Oh . ng .. Junsu," Jaejoong mendadak gelagapan

"Kenapa dia gak nemenin kamu sampe aku datang?"

"Dia kan gak ada kewajibanuntuk ngelakuin itu."

Senyum jaejoong mengembang lemah. Hhmmm, seandainya kamu gak telat, batinnya pelan.

Hyunjoong masih tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyesal setelah disindir seperti itu. "Kita makan di kedai ramen di gedung sebelah kantorku saja yah, kebetulan aku dan temanku janjian disana. Rekan kerja baruku itu menangani proyek bareng Go ahra." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mendengar celotehan Hyunjoong.

"hari ini kamu kenapa sih, Jae ? Kamu lebih banyak diam." Tanya Hyunjoong beruntun. "Kamu sakit?"

"mmm aniya .. Cuma perasaan kamu aja." Jaejoong memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "ngng .. gomawo buat perhatiannya."

Hyunjoong terhenyak. Dia mempererat cengkramannya pada kemudi mobil hingga telapaknya memutih. Hyunjoong memasang senyum paksa. "Maksud kamu apa, Jae?"

"Jadi kamu maunya aku ngomong apa ke kamu? Bilang kalau aku seneng nunggu kamu sampe setengah jam? Aku harus memasang ekspresi biasa saat lihat kamu merasa gak bersalah karena selalu ngaret yang apapun itu ada hubungannya sama aku."

Hyunjoong semakin emosi. "Kamu pengen aku gimana ? Minta maaf?"

Jaejoong tertegun, "Hyun-ah belakangan ini aku merasa hubungan kita terlalu jauh, kamu terlalu jauh dari jangkauanku." Jaejoong tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

Hyunjoong semakin geram. Jaejoong melihat rahangnya juga tampak mengeras. "Aku seperti gak kenal kamu."

Seandainya lalu lintas tidak sepadat saat itu, Hyunjoong pasti akan menginjak pedal gasnya lebih dalam lagi. "Jae, gak seharusnya kamu memulai keadaan menjadi seperti ini." Desisinya tajam, tak menatap Jaejoong sama sekali. "Kamu gak perlu ngomong yang gak masuk akal kayak tadi. Pengaruh temen kamu kan ?"

Jaejoong menghela napas. Otaknya bekerja cepat memutuskan sesuatu untuk mengakhiri nada-nada sinis yang mengalir dari mulut Hyunjoong. "Mi..mianhe , aku gak bermaksud bikin kamu marah. Aku Cuma pengen kamu peka sama perasaan aku. Gimana pun juga, aku ini pacar kamu."

Hyunjoong memejamkan mata sebelum berkata dengan nada tertahan. "Mungkin aku juga terlalu capek mengurus proyek, jadi aku mudah tersulut emosi."

"Kamu masih marah, Jae?" Hyunjoong mengamati Jaejoong dengan ekor matanya.

"Tentang desain-desain untuk iklan terbarumu. Aku akan membantumu .. Jadi Just prepare yourself to be my client," mata Hyunjoong mengerling jahil, "jadi siap saja aku repotin."

"gomawoyo Hyun-ah .."

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

Kebiasaan Hyunjoong yang agak sulit diikuti Jaejoong adalah cara berjalannya yang selalu gesit bahkan tekesan terburu-buru. Tanpa mengenal suasana. Mengingat saat itu Jaejoong mrngrnakan stiletto, mengikuti langkah Hyunjoong jelas merupakan masalah baginya. Karena itu, ketika langkah mereka terhenti di atas escalator, Jaejoong segera mengaitkan jari-jarinya yang lentik di sela-sela jari Hyunjoong yang besar.

Ketika tangga turun escalator berakhir, keduanya berbelok dan berjalan beberapa langkah menuju sebuah kedai ramen yang terbilang sangat mewah dengan interior yang didominasi berwarna merah.

Hiasan mie kering tersimpan manis di dalam kaca, seolah menyambut mereka.

Seorang namja dengan rambut dipotong pendek dan rapi berbalut kemeja warna baby blue, mengangkat tangannya, membuat Hyunjoong bergerak mendekat. "itu temenku," kata Hyunjoong. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengikuti di belakang punggung Hyunjoong.

"Udah nunggu lama ?" tanyanya basa-basi sambil menjabat tangan Jung yunho.

Yunho nyaris tersedak minumannya ketika menyadari yeoja berambut panjang dengan kulit seputih susu yang berjalan mengikuti Hyunjoong. Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang sementara matanya hampir tak berkedip mengikuti sosok mungil itu berjalan kearahnya. Antara percaya dan tidak, Yunho kemudian berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tetap terlihat tenang. Bagaimanpun, kenangan setahun lalu - - - di bawah rinai hujan itu - - - adalah miliknya sendiri. Dia yakin yeoja itu bahkan tak mengingat kejadian itu - - - minimal, tak sejelas di dalam ingatan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Udah nunggu lama?" Tanya Hyunjoong basa-basi sambil berjabat tangan dengannya.

"ngng .. gak kok," dustanya. Yunho ingin sekali melirik yeoja yang berada di samping Hyunjoong, tapi kemudian merasa itu adalah tindakan yang tidak pantas.

"loh, kamu gak sama Ahra?"

Dia menggeleng. "Katanya, tadi dia udah janjian bareng kekasihnya. Jadi gak bareng sama aku.

Hyunjoong manggut-manggut. "Ohya, ngng .. kenalin ini Jaejoong. Jae ini Yunho."

Yunho tak bisa menahan diri. Saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan mungil dan lembut milik yeoja itu - - - yang mengenalkan diri bernama Jaejoong - - - dia tak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran lebarnya. Sikapnya masih sehangat pertemuan mereka setahun lalu. Senyuman yang sama. Binar mata yang sama.

Kecuali….. seperti dugaannya, yeoja itu tidak mengingatnya. Dan senyumannya tak lain karena kesopanan saja.

"yun, mian, tadi aku telat karena harus menjemput dulu Jaejoong di kantornya. Delimited - - - tahu ? Dia kerja disana."

"mmmm .. anak iklan rupanya," ujar Yunho yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan senyuman kecil.

"Dulu Jaejoong tinggal di Chungnam," sela Hyunjoong. "mmm .. kamu juga berasal dari Chungnam kan?"

Yunho mengangguk. "sebenarnya aku berasal dari gwangju, tapi ketika aku beranjak balita, aku dan keluargaku pindah ke daerah Chungnam."

Alis Yunho reflex terangkat keatas. Dia mencoba menemukan reaksi 'mandadak kenal' tergambar di wajah Jaejoong. Chungnam…. Harusnya itu cukup menjadi petunjuk.

Minimal, dia mengingat fakta mereka pernah bertemu walaupun sekali.

Sayang, tetap saja nihil.

Hyunjoong beralih pada Jaejoong. "Yunho juga akan tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan kita." Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya. "Inget unit disebelahku? Yunho yang bakal nyewa disana."

"oooohhh hhmmm .." ujar Jaejoong seadanya sambil menepuk bahu namja disebelahnya itu.

"mmm .. bukannya ini hari pertama masuk langsung kerja. Perasaan kamu soal kantor gimana?"

"Sejauh ini…..fine. Aku masih perhatiin cara kerja Ahra dulu. Well, anak baru soalnya." Yunho mengaduk-aduk minumannya di dalam gelas.

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

Saat Jaejoong sedang tidak enak badan dan dalam mood yang kurang baik, lagi-lagi kekasihnya - - - Kim Hyunjoong membuat Jaejoong kesal. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lantai unit apartemen Jaejoong, Hyunjoong justru sibuk mengobrol dengan Yunho, lagi-lagi Jaejoong terabaikan. Paling nggak, Hyunjoong bisa mengobrol sambil menggandeng atau merangkulnya. Permintaan Jaejoong tidak berlebihan, bukan ?

"mmm .. mianhe Yunho-ssi, kamu jadi ikut nganterin aku." Jaejoong menyela pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti sejenak karena mungkin mereka sudah kehabisan topik. Kalau bukan dia yang menyela, sampai kapanpun Hyunjoong tidak akan pernah menyadari keberadaan Jaejoong, yah apalagi menyadari bahwa Jaejoong sedang kesal dengan Hyunjoong.

"gwenchana .. kurasa panggil saja aku Yunho.."

Jaejoong tersenyum tak enak. "baiklah."

"memang kamu kenapa sih, Jae ? tiba-tiba gak enak badan ?" Tanya Hyunjoong

"Kehujanan tadi pagi."

"Kenapa gak bawa payung sih ?" Tanya Hyunjoong lagi sedikit lebih tinggi .

Hyunjoong tidak mengenal Jaejoong hanya dalam satu dua hari kan ? Seharusnya dia tahu kebiasaan Jaejoong yang tidak pernah membawa paying.

"aku lupa."

"habis ini istirahatlah." Jaejoong menganguk pelan, mengiyakan nasihat yang terlontar dari mulut Hyunjoong. "Besok pagi tunggu aku di parkiran bawah. Kita berangkat bareng. Kebetulan aku mau ke bengkel, mau cek kerjaan tukang. Jadi, aku bisa anter kamu dulu ke kantor."

"Ne .." Senyum Jaejoong merekah.

"oke sampe juga, istirahat dan cepat tidur, Jae." Perintah Hyunjoong

Binar-binar ceria tampak dari kedua bola mata Jaejoong. Buru-buru Jaejoong tersenyum dan mnengangguk kecil.

"aku pulang dulu yah, Jae." Pamit Yunho

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Namun, dia tidak bergegas ke dalam. Jaejoong tetap berdiri di depan pintunya, menunggu hingga Hyunjoong dan yunho menghilang di balik tikungan menuju lift. Sekilas, sebelum kedua namja itu benar-benar pergi, Jaejoong bisa merasakan kalau Yunho menoleh ke belakang- - - Ke arahnya.

Entah benar atau hanya perasaan Jaejoong saja, tatapan itu, familiar bagi Jaejoong, seperti pernah Jaejoong rasakan.

Tapi dimana ?

Perlahan Jaejoong memasuki ruangannya yang sedikit gelap karena tidak ada satu pun cahaya lampu yang menyala. Dengan sedikit meraba, dia berhasil menekan sakelar di dinding.

Kepalanya semakin terasa berat. Badannya semakin tak karuan. Efek kehujanan tadi pagi benar-benar membuat Jaejoong sedikit kerepotan kali ini.

Di dalam keadaan seperti ini, Jaejoong hanya ingin Hyunjoong.

Dia ingin namja itu berada di dekatnya, sekadar menemaninya hingga dia tertidur.

Jaejoong mencari-cari ponsel di dalam tasnya, kemudian tangannya lincah menari di atas screen.

** To : Hyun-ah**

_**I'm gonna miss you soon. Good night.**_

Ponselnya bergetar lima belas menit kemudian. Jaejoong dengan segera melirik ponselnya.

Tidak ada nama Hyunjoong disana. Yang ada hanyalah …. _Heechul eonni calling …._

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

Kim Hyunjoong baru saja memasuki apartemennya yang sedikit remang-remang karena pencahayaan yang rendah dan segera meletakkan ponselnya di sebuah meja. Rasa haus di tenggorokan mengiringnya menuju dapur dan menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir. Bersamaan dengan itu ponselnya bergetar. Dengan langkah yang sedikit bermalas-malasan , Hyunjoong menuju ruang tengan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Diliriknya layar ponsel yang menyala, menampilkan sebuah pesan yang masuk- - - dari Jaejoong.

Kim Hyunjoong menghela napas tanpa sekalipun berminat meraih ponselnya. Tatapannya terus tertuju pada layar ponsel namun tetap tidak bergeming. Keheningan membuatnya berimajinasi mendengar suara yeoja yang paling dirindukannya - - - Kim Heechul.

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

"Haiii, Hyunnie," Sapa Heechul saat dia baru saja tiba di sebuah café. Gayanya yang sangat feminine membuat Hyunjoong tersenyum. Hari itu Kim Hyunjoong membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Dia mengenakan baju terusan selutut berbahan sutra.

Belum sempat melihat menu yang sudah tersedia, kepala Heechul celingukan kea rah pintu masuk.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Hyunjoong bingung.

"Jaejoong mana ?" Heechul balas bertanya. "Dia belum dateng ?"

Hyunjoong menghela napas pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar. Sedikit enggan menjawab , karena Heechul selalu menyertakan Jaejoong di acara pertemuan mereka. Sebenarnya Hyunjoong menginginkan menikmati waktu berdua, berbincang dengan Heechul. "dia gak akan dateng. Aku Cuma telpon kamu untuk dateng ke café ini." Hening sejenak. "Aku Cuma pengen ngobrol berdua sama kamu."

Heechul sedikit tertegun. "Tapi, kita kan sering bertiga. Kita kan teman dekat, udah dua tahun lebih kita selalu bertiga."

"Kamu sama Jaejoong itu saudara," Hyunjoong mengingatkan hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu diingatkan.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"udah dua tahun lebih," Hyunjoong memulai kembali percakapan lai setelah Jaejoong hanya terdiam. "Kita selalu bareng-bareng. Tapi, kamu gak pernah Tanya ke aku soal komitmen apa yang seharusnya kita jalanin?"

"aku tahu. Kita selamanya bersahabat."

Hyunjoong menghela napas. Dia yakin kalau Heechul tidak sebodoh itu, Heechul bukan tidak tahu maksudnya.

"Aku sayang sama kamu. Dan, perasaan itu berbeda dengan rasa sayangku ke Jaejoong. Kamu ngerti perasaanku gak sih ?" Heechul sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan nada yang diluncurkan oleh Hyunjoong. "kamu pura-pura gak ngerti semua maksudku atau….?"

"Hyunnie..,sudah aku katakan. Kita bersahabat. Aku seneng jadi orang yang deket sama kamu- - - sebagai sahabat. Aku seneng."

"Tapi, Hee , aku berharap…"

"Kalau gitu berhentilah berharap."

Alis Hyunjoong saling bertautan mendengar pernyataan Heechul. Dia yakin, Heechul tidak pernah serius mengatakan itu. Dia melihat raut wajah Heechul penuh keraguan.

Heechul hanya tersenyum kecil. "Lain kali, kalau mau ketemuan kayak gini, jangan lupa telpon Jaejoong. Oke?"

Itulah terakhir kali Hyunjoong dan Heechul pergi berdua. Karena biasanya mereka selalu bertiga - - - bersama Jaejoong. Kalau pergi bersama Heechul pasti selalu ada Jaejoong. Hyunjoong berpikir hubungan antara Heechul dan Jaejoong itu sangat dekat hingga Heechul selalu menyertakannya di saat berpergian dengan Hyunjoong.

Dulu, dia tidak tahu, kalau Heechul sengaja melakukan itu hanya supaya Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong bisa akrab. Hyunjoong juga tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong memiliki perasaan khusus padanya.

Hingga semuanya terbongkar dan kini, Hyunjoong justru lebih tahu daripada Jaejoong. Dia tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Jaejoong.

Kecelakaan yang terjadi, bisa saja merenggut nyawa Jaejoong, disebabkan oleh dirinya. Tanpa pernah Jaejoong tahu kalau Heechul telah mengatakan hal itu pada Hyunjoong.

Tapi ada satu hal yang Hyunjoong masih tidak tahu _: Apa yang menyebabkan Jaejoong begitu mencintai dirinya hingga membuat Hyunjoong terjebak dalam lingkaran kebohongan._

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

"hhhmmm .. aku sedikit bingung sama desain iklan kali ini. Aku ingin desain yang elegan"

Jaejoong memperhatikan Hyunjoong yang dengan cekatan segera menyalin semua jawaban Jaejoong ke dalam satu berkas untuk keperluan proyek iklannya. Jujur saja, tadinya Jaejoong sempat hopeless akan kesempatan seperti ini, tapi Jaejoong benar-benar terkejut ketika pagi tadi dalam perjalanan menuju kantor, Hyunjoong mengajak makan siang bareng sekaligus membahas proyek iklan terbarunya Jaejoong.

Di dalam sebuah kedai ramen yang di desain khusus sehingga tidak sesuai dengan nama tempatnya yang terlalu sederhana - - -'Kedai'. Tempat ini terlalu istimewa jika dinamai 'kedai ramen'. Kedai ramen ini didominasi warna merah, deretan sofa berjejer rapi, sementara di bagian tengah, kursi-kursi tersusun rapi di balik meja.

Jaejoong sangat menyukai kedai itu. Bahkan tempat itu adalah tempat favoritnya.

"Elegan….." Hyunjoong bergumam, tampak seperti orang yang berusaha mencerna arti kata tersebut. "Berarti tidak sedikit biaya untuk proyek iklan kali ini. Gimana?"

"mmm.. kayaknya emang tidak sedikit biaya yang dikeluarin," sahut Jaejoong sambil memakan ramennya.

"Tapi aku usahain nggak harus ngeluarin biaya banyak tapi tetap tekesan elegan." Hyunjoong tampak serius sendiri. Tangannya sibuk menggoreskan pensil di kertas.

"Oke. Aku terserah kamu aja Hyun-ah, aku percaya taste kamu." Ujar Jaejoong tanpa menoleh dan tetap asyik dengan ramennya.

"hmm.. kurasa kamu lebih membutuhkan bantuan Yunho dibanding aku, Jae."

"Waeyo?"

"Akan terasa sulit dan lama jika aku yang mengerjakan semuai ini, belum lagi aku banyak sekali pekerjaan, kamu tahu itu kan, Jae ?"

Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah drastis. Mendadak ramen yang dinikmatinya itu terasa hambar. _Lagi-lagi aku dikesampingkan… _batinnya pelan.

"ne .." jawabku seadanya.

Hyunjoong menoleh sebentar. "kamu keberatan?"

"aniya .." bohong Jaejoong. "Aku sudah kenyang, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kantor."

Jaejoong membereskan semua berkas dan memasukannya asal-asalan ke dalam sebuah map. Kertas-kertas tak bersalah itu berjejalan berantakan. Dia segera berdiri dan meninggalkan meja itu.

Hyunjoong tertegun melihat perubahan sikap Jaejoong, mungkin kali ini dia menyadari kekesalan yang dirasakan Jaejoong. Belum sempat Jaejoong beranjak pergi dan lebih jauh lagi meninggalkan meja itu dengan segera Hyunjoong menyambar lengan Jaejoong. Ketika hendak mensejajarkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba tubuh Jaejoong sudah merosot hingga lantai.

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

Ingatan Hyunjoong melayang pada kejadian setahun lalu- - - di Chungnam.

Saat Jaejoong terbaring dua minggu di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Kecelakaan, yang kalau boleh ditambahkan, disebabkan oleh keteledoran Heechul- - - kakaknya.

Kecelakaan yang mengubah ikatan kakak-beradik itu untuk selamanya.

Tapi, di sisi lain, karena itulah dia jadi dekat dengan Jaejoong. Sampai sekarang.

"_Hai, Jae." Hyunjoong meletakkan buket bunga yang dibawanya di meja nakas. "Belum sembuh total, tapi kenapa udah minta pulang?"_

_Jaejoong tersenyum menatap kumpulan bunga lili putih yang kini menghiasi meja disamping tempat tidurnya. "gomawo, alasannya sederhana. Kerja. Aku udah bolos kerja beberapa hari ini."_

"_gimana keadaan kamu sekarang, Jae?"_

_Hyunjoong duduk di tepi tempat tidur Jaejoong._

"_Cuma patah kaki," kata Jaejoong, lalu menertawakan kesinisannya._

"_Jangan pesimis," tegur Hyunjoong lembut. "jangan karena kecelakaan ini, kamu jadi patah semangat."_

_Jaejoong terdiam. Dalam hatinya, dia membenarkan._

"_Lagi pula, bukannya kamu dulu pernah bilang punya keinginan yang belum kesampaian?"_

_Wajah Jaejoong mmemerah seketika._

"_ka..kamu masih ingat?"_

_Hyunjoong mengangguk._

"_Apa sekarang kamu nggak pengen keinginan itu terwujud?"_

_Jaejoong seperti kehilangan kata-kata. _

"_Kamu nggak lagi bikin aku malu, kan ?"_

"_Maksudnya?"_

"_Kamu kan udah tahu pengennya aku itu apa," ujar yeoja itu perlahan._

"_Ne .. tapi aku pengen denger soal itu dari mulut kamu sekali lagi."_

_Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang. _Apa-apaan sih Hyunjoong, _batinnya gelisah. "Aku pengen kamu…..jadi namjachinguku."_

_Hyunjoong terdiam. _Tuh kan…, _Jaejoong terdiam lemas. _Pasti ujung-ujungnya buruk - - - tidak seperti yang diharapkan.

"_Jae, kalau aku bilang keinginan kita sama, gimana ?"_

_Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya._

"_Maksud kamu….?"_

"_Ne… karena….aku…juga….menginginkan…..," matanya menatap langsung ke Jaejoong. Menembus ke bagian yang paling sensitive dari perasaan seorang yeoja._

Yang Jaejoong tidak tahu, semuanya itu hanya sandiwara.

Seandainya saja dia tidak buta karena cinta *dan bujukan* Heechul, bisa jadi hidupnya saat ini baik-baik saja.

Tak perlu merasa tertekan menjalani hubungan dengan Jaejoong dan berpura-pura mencintainya.

_Kalau saja Heechul tak sebegitu merasa bersalahnya…"_

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

Di ruangan serba putih dengan bau khas obat yang mengelus lubang hidungnya, Jaejoong melihat Hyunjoong sedang menatap ke arahnya. Tampak khawatir. Benarkah itu Kim Hyunjoong - - - Kekasihnya ? Sungguh, Jaejoong merindukan tatapan Hyunjoong yang seperti itu - - - teduh. Meski ada sedikit rasa khawatir yang terpancar, tapi, seperti…..entahlah, Jaejoong juga bingung apa arti dari tatapan itu. Sungguhkah Hyunjoong mengkhawatirkan keadaannya ?

"Jae? Udah sadar?" Tanya Hyunjoong was-was.

Belum pulih benar kesadaran Jaejoong, suara lain yang juga sangat dikenalnya, ikut menyusul setelah Hyunjoong. "Jae, udah sadar?" pekiknya kegirangan.

Mata bulat Jaejoong menyipit. Kepalanya sudah tidak seperti ditusuk-tusuk lagi dan suhu tubuhnya terasa sudah lebih mendingan. Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. Tapi, tatapannya menyiratkan tanda Tanya. Junsu cepat-cepat menetralisir suasana.

"Kamu ada di rumah sakit, kata Hyunjoong-ssi tadi kamu pingsan waktu makan siang. Jadi aku cepet-cepet kesini."

"Jae..," ujar Hyunjoong. "Kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau lagi demam?" ada perasaan bersalah terbersit di sela-sela kalimat tersebut.

Jaejoong memaksakan senyumnya. "aku nggak apa-apa kok."

"Kamu sampe pingsan, kamu bilang gak apa-apa?"

"tenang aja Hyun-ah.."

Walaupun ekspresinya masih terlihat tak tenang, Hyunjoong memilih untuk percaya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ponsel namja itu bergetar.

"Ya, Yunho ! kamu sudah sampai, aku ada di unit gawat darurat, cepatlah kemari."

PIK ..

"Hyun-ah ?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil membenarkan posisinya yang sedari tadi hanya terbaring.

"Wae, Jae?"

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan. "Kamu nyuruh Yunho dateng kesini ?" Hyunjoong terlihat salah tingkah, dan buru-buru mengangguk.

"ngng .. Jae, ingatkan tawaranku untuk menyerahkan proyek desain iklanmu pada Yunho ?" tanya Hyunjoong ragu-ragu.

_Kamu membahas ini di saat aku masih terbarinng di bed ini? Tak sadarkah kamu, aku masih kesal akan hal itu? _Jaejoong membatin.

"mmm .. dan sekarang aku meminta Yunho untuk mengantarmu pulang ke apartemen, karena aku ada sedikit masalah di bengkel,ada sedikit masalah dengan tukang nya, aku harus segera ngecek kesana." Kata Hyunjoong.

"Hyunjoong-ssi, kamu nggak percayain Jaejoong sama aku? Dia bakalan aku antar pulang, apa kamu curiga aku gak akan anter Jaejoong sampe apartemennya?" Sela junsu sedikit menyelidik sebelum Jaejoong angkat bicara.

"Bukan gitu, Su." Hyunjoong tersenyum canggung. "Yunho kan satu apartemen sama kita, jadi lebih gampang kalo dia yang anter Jaejoong. Kebetulan Yunho yang akan membantu desain iklan terbarunya Jaejoong."

"hhmm ..kalau aku jadi kamu sih, aku lebih percaya sama orang yang udah dikenal lama, ketimbang sama orang yang baru dikenal." Kata Junsu agak menyindir. Junsu memang sedikit tidak begitu menyukai sosok Hyunjoong dari sejak pertama kali mereka kenal. "emang kamu nggak cemburu, Hyunjoong-ssi? Temanmu itu kan seorang namja?"

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Dengan lembut, dia menyentuh lengan sahabatnya itu, menyuruh yeoja itu lebih tenang.

Hyunjoong membelai rambut lurusnya Jaejoong. "Aku tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan." Dia melirik Junsu tajam.

"Haii .." Sapa Yunho yang baru saja memasuki unit gawat darurat sekaligus memecah suasana yang sedikit memburuk.

"Hai Yunho, kamu sudah datang." Sambut Hyunjoong dengan senyum ramah. Jaejoong dan Junsu sama-sama menoleh kea rah pandang Hyunjoong.

Junsu menyenggol Jaejoong, melontarkan pandangan yang melontarkan, "jadi itu yang namanya Yunho?"

"Hai, Jae.. kenapa bisa sakit? Udah baikan kan ?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada khawatir.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum seadanya. "Efek kehujanan kemarin pagi kayaknya."

"Ohya Yunho, bisakah aku meminta bantuan kamu?" Tanya Hyunjoong sedikit ragu-ragu.

"hhmm ..bantuan apa? Kurasa aku bisa membantumu." Jawab Yunho mantap

"Jaejoong sedikit kesulitan dengan desain iklan terbarunya, dan kurasa orang yang tepat membantunya adalah kamu, Yunho." Jaejoong menghela napas sedikit keras. Dia memalingkan wajahnya kea rah Junsu.

Yunho tampak menimbang-nimbang permintaan namja itu. Tertangkap oleh Yunho ekspresi tak suka dari wajah Jaejoong. "Aku? Apa aku tidak salah? Aku kan masih belum begitu lihai, kemampuanmu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan aku, di kantor saja aku masih baru."

"ngng.. I Know ..Tapi aku gak bisa, Yunho. Dan aku juga gak bisa."

Yunho menghela napas. Dia melirik Jaejoong sekilas. Dia tahu, ada rasa ketidaktertarikan dari diri Jaejoong.

"mmm .. Jae, aku harus ke bengkel sekarang." Ujar Hyunjoong. "Oh ya Yunho, aku percaya akan kemampuanmu pada proyek Jaejoong, dan hari ini antarkan dia sampai apartemen. Aku pamit ya.."

Hyunjoong segera beranjak dari ruangan itu. Matanya sempat bertemu pandang dengan Junsu. Hyunjoong agak ragu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengecup kening Jaejoong sekilas.

_Kamu bakal membuat Jaejoong kecewa hanya karena ini. _Batin Yunho.

"Yunho…Mianhe, aku ngerepotin kamu, padahal aku bisa pulang dianterin sama Junsu."

"Gwenchana…aku gak ngerasa direpotin kok."

Sudut bibir Jaejoong terangkat. "gomawo.."

Mendadak, ponsel Junsu bordering. Yeoja itu mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Dia agak menjauh dari Jaejoong dan Yunho. Nggak lama dari itu Junsu udah kembali. "Jae, aku pamit pulang yah, ada sedikit urusan mendadak." Junsu menatap Jaejoong tak rela. Kemudian, pandangannya beralih pada Yunho yang berdiri di seberangnya. "Tolong anterin Jaejoong, ya," pintanya dengan sedikit sungkan.

Senyum Yungo mengembang. "Tentu."

"Jae, mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Yunho setelah Junsu menghilang.

"Iya."

Dengan gesit, Yunho segera bergerak ke sisi Jaejoong, membantu Jaejoong menuruni ranjang dengan hati-hati. Pandangan mereka sempat saling bertemu dari jarak dekat. "Kamu keliatan familiar, Yun." Kata Jaejoong pelan ketika mereka saling beriringan menuju mobil milik Hyunjoong di parkiran.

Yunho tersenyum. "Apanya yang keliatan familiar?"

"aahhh .. aniya, mungkin ini Cuma perasaan aku aja." Jawab Jaejoong seadanya.

"mmmm .. mungkin."

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua alisnya, terkejut mendengar jawaban singkat itu. _Mungkin ?_ Apa maksudnya ? mereka memang pernah bertemu sebelum ini sehingga ketika melihat Yunho, Jaejoong merasa familiar. Jaejoong menunggu Yunho berbicara lagi. Tapi namja itu tetap dalam diam, sedangkan tangannya membuka pintu mobil dan membantu Jaejoong masuk.

Begitu Yunho menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Jaejoong hanya terdiam. _"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" _Jaejoong membatin.

:::: TO BE CONTINUED:::::


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Ra****i****n Affair ::Clara Canceriana:: Yunjae Version -**

**Pairing : Yunjae ..**

**Rate : T**

**Chap : 3/?**

**FYI : Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul&Kim Junsu = Yeoja *Genderswitch***

** Other cast = Normal ..**

**Don't Like Don't Read .. **

**OOC / TYPOS ..**

Ternyata banyak sekali typo di chap 1-3 ..hhuuhhuuu mianheeeeeeeee ..

_Author tekankan sekali lagi, seperti di summary yang author tulis, ini Rain Affair milik Clara Canceriana , author buat Yunjae Version nya .._

_Don't Like Don't Read ^^ .. Gomawo yang udah review __ .. _

_Tik .. tik .. tik .._

_Kalau huj__a__n tidak turun hari itu …._

_Apa mungkin pertemuan ini akan terjadi ? …._

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

Yunho berada di apartemen Jejoong. Untuk pertama kalinya dia berada di dalam apartemen Jaejoong.

Apartemen Jaejoong memiliki satu ruang tidur, ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar mandi. Pas untuk ukuran satu orang. Apartemen ini jauh dari kesan berantakan, semua tertata sangat rapi.

Yunho tetap mengedarkan pandangannya. "Yunho, bisakah kita mulai untuk membahas desain untuk iklan aku?"

"Apa harus dikerjain hari ini? Kamu kan baru pulang dari rumah sakit, Jae." Tanya Yunho sedikit khawatir.

"Kurasa aku sudah baik-baik saja." Ujar Jaejoong yang berusaha untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

Belum sempat Jaejoong beranjak pergi. Yunho sudah menyergap lengan mungil Jaejoong. "kamu mau kemana? Sebaiknya kamu duduk aja, jangan banyak bergerak.

"Aku haus, aku mau ke dapur. Dan pasti kamu juga haus." Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu sekilas. "aniya, kamu duduk aja biar aku yang ambil minum untuk kamu, tunjukin aja dapurnya dimana?"

Jaejoonng kembali duduk dan mengedikkan dagunya menunjukkan letak dapurnya.

Dengan segera kaki Yunho beranjak menuju dapur. Rapi ! itulah yang pertama ada dalam pikiranku. Di ruangan itu terdapat satu buah meja makan berbentuk bulat dengan tiga kursi, warna yang dipilih cukup senada dengan cat dindingnya sehingga terlihat sangat nyaman. Iseng- iseng Yunho membuka setiap laci yang ada di dapur, mencari tahu apa yang disimpan Jaejoong di dapurnya. Tebakan Yunho sih, Jaejoong gak mungkin nyimpen banyak bumbu masak atau peralatan masak. Karena Yunho pikir, bagi yeoja yang aktif di kantor nggak mungkin punya banyak waktu untuk masalah dapur.

Dan ternyata, tebakan Yunho salah. Di setiap laci tersimpan rapi banyak peralatan masak dan bumbu masak yang terbilang mungkin sangat lengkap. Di salah satu sudut dinding dapur terlihat ada satu pigura dimana Jaejoong merangkul Hyunjoong begitu mesranya. Dia tersenyum lebar dengan matanya yang menyipit.

Beruntungnya seorang Kim Hyunjoong, bisa mendapat cinta sebesar itu dari Jejoong. Perasaan iri mulai menggerayangi hati dan pikiran Yunho. Meskipun begitu, kenapa Hyunjoong selalu bersikap dingin pada Jaejoong, ya itu yang aku tangkap dari sikapnya ke Jaejoong.

Kaki Yunho kembali menuju ruang tamu, setelah mengambil minum dan memperhatikan detail setiap ruangan itu. Ketika menoleh kearah samping dekat pintu menuju sebuah ruangan yang disinyalir ruang kerja Jaejoong, jantung Yunho serasa berhenti berdetak.

Matanya tertumbuk pada satu laci dalam rak susun warna-warni yang ada di ruangan itu. Ragu-ragu, Yunho mendekati laci tersebut.

Yunho masih tak yakin dengan penglihatannya, meski jelas-jelas dia mengenal benda tersebut! Diambilnya benda itu dari tempatnya. Kalau benar itu miliknya, pasti ada tanda yang menunjukkan identitasnya. Iii..inii? Inisial Y yang diukir dengan spidol permanent. Yunho ingat, ini tulisan adiknya, Jung Jihye. Yang ngotot kalau semua barang harus dikasih inisial supaya kalau hilang masih bisa kembali. Paling tidak bisa dikenali melalui cirri-cirinya.

Yunho tidak mungkin salah!

Karena ukiran inisial Y yang begitu khas. Itu tulisan adiknya. Jelas-jelas ukiran yang dibuat Jung Jihye.

Benda itu….. payung yang setahun lalu pernah diberikan Yunho pada Jaejoong. Waktu itu mereka hanyalah orang yang saling tidak mengenal, yang tidak sengaja dipertemukan ditempat dan waktu yang sama. Tidak, mungkin Jaejoong memang tidak mengenal Yunho, tapi Yunho serasa mengenal Jaejoong. Dia tahu yeoja itu karena sudah beberapa kali berpapasan dengannya. Jaejoong mungkin lupa dengan semua itu, tapi tidak dengan Yunho. Memorinya menyimpan baik-baik kenangan singkat itu.

Yunho tersenyum. Kalau Jaejoong tidak mengingatnya, kenapa dia masih menyimpan payung ini?

"Yunho?"

Yunho terkejut mendengar suara Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba, sehingga dengan reflek dia menjatuhkan payung yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. "ee..eehh..Jae." ucap Yunho kikuk. "mianhe lama, ini minumnya." Yunho memberikan segelas air putih pada Jaejoong tanpa berani menatap wajahnya karena sebisa mungkin Yunho menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Jaejoong dengan segera meraih gelas yang disodorkan Yunho padanya. Yang jelas, yeoja itu tahu apa yang sedang diperhatikannya.

"Kamu suka payung itu? Sampe kamu perhatiin aja." Tanya Jaejoong. "Payung itu…. Waktu itu ada yang ngasih ke aku, tapi aku nggak pernah tahu siapa dia."

"Kamu beneran gak tahu siapa orangnya?" Yunho menoleh, akhirnya dia berani menatap wajah Jaejoong. Ada sedikit hujaman kecil di perutnya yang membuat Yunho tergoda memberi tahu Jaejoong bahwa orang yang memberi payung itu ada disini. Tapi entah mengapa otaknya tidak sejalan dengan lidahnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Kejadiannya udah terlalu lama." Hening sejenak. "Jadi aku nggak inget."

Yunho tidak menggubris lagi. Bahasa tubuh Jaejoong yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai topik itu pun sukses membuat Yunho bungkam.

Mungkin bagi Jaejoong pertemuan itu tidak berarti.

Keheningan sempat menghinggapi keduanya, beberapa saat sebelum ponsel Jaejoong bergetar.

Jaejoong sedikit menjauh dari Yunho. Melihat gelagat seperti itu Yunho sudah yakin, pasti Hyunjoong yang menelponnya.

"Yeoboseyo Hyun-ah ….."

Hanya itu yang dapat didengar oleh Yunho samar-samar. Jaejoong memilih masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya sehingga Yunho tidak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka. Namun sesekali Yunho dapat mendengar karena posisinya yang tidak begitu jauh dengan ruang kerja itu, nada tinggi dan penuh kecewa terlontar dari mulut Jaejoong, tapi Yunho tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Hanya saja hatinya tidak rela mendengar suara lirih Jaejoong.

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

"Yeoboseyo Hyun-ah ….."

"Jae.. kamu udah di apartemen kan? Apa Yunho sudah membantu kamu menyelesaikan desain untuk iklan kamu?"

"Yunho, menyuruhku untuk beristirahat dulu, jadi kami belum sempet nyentuh file-file untuk iklanku." Ujar Jaejoong agak kesal. Pertama yang ditanyakan bukanlah bagaimana keadaannya, atau apalah itu semacam perhatian basa-basi namun dapat membuat Jaejoong sedikit lebih ceria. "Kamu dimana, Hyun-ah? Masih di bengkel? Nanti bisa mampir ke apartemen dulu kan?"

Hyunjoong menghela napas. Seperti yang diduga sebelumnya, Jaejoong pasti masih mengharapkan kedatangannya saat ini. Hyunoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililing di tempat dimana dia sedang berdiri saat ini. Sekarang kembali ke apartemen? Mana mungkin Hyunjoong kembali ke apartemen- - - Saat ini !. Dia berada di sebuah perumahan yang berbukit. Beratus-ratus kilometer dari Jaejoong. Dia….berada di Chungnam.

Menanti kedatangan seseorang, Kim Heechul.

"Aku sampe apartemen mungkin tengah malem, Jae," katanya dengan nada pelan namun sangat tegas. "Kamu tidur aja, aku gak mungkin ke unit kamu tengah malem, lagipula aku harus segera istirahat karena besok pagi-pagi sekali harus udah mengurus kerjaan yang nggak selesai hari ini." Lanjutnya untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong kalau dia tidak _berbohong._

"Kamu masih sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini? Ini kan akhir pekan?"

"Aku kejar target, sebelum deadline"

Jeda singkat terjadi diantara percakapan mereka. "hhmmm…"

Setelah itu, Hyunjoong menurunkan ponsel dan memasukkannya ke saku. Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Seandainya dia mengerti, seharusnya dia tidak memaksakan perasaannya. Juga perasaan Kim Hyunjoong. Seharusnya dia mengatakan harapannya tidak ingin terwujud. Maka, dengan begitu tidak akan pernah ada beban diantara mereka.

"Hyunnie.." Suara itu tidak lagi terdengar semanis dulu. Suara itu kini terasa begitu dingin, di telinga Hyunjoong.

Dia menoleh dan mendapati Heechul berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Kehangatan menjalari setiap aliran darahnya. Perasaan yang nyaris lama hilang. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak bertemu dengan yeoja ini? Betapa ingin dia mendekap erat tubuh mungil Kim Heechul, menumpahkan beban itu padanya. Namun, dia tidak melakukan itu. Dia takut, ketika memeluk Heechul, dia tidak ingin lagi melepaskannya. Lagipula duantara mereka sudah sangat jelas ada penghalang yang besar. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi keduanya sama-sama seperti membatasi diri.

"hh..hhaaii Hee ." sahut Hyunjoong dengan senyum yang cukup mewakili perasaan yang selama ini terpendam.

Heechul bergerak ke sebelah Hyunjoong. "Kata kamu ada yang mau di bicarain? Apa, Hyunnie?"

Hening. Mendadak suhu di tempat itu menjadi lebih dingin, angin yang berhembus cukup kencang membuat suasana menjadi sedikit agak canggung. Mendadak, lidah Hyunjoong kelu. Dia tidak bisa bicara. Kekhawatirannya membuat dirinya diam terpaku.

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kamu bicarakan, Hyunnie." Hyunjoong baru saja buka mulut hendak bicara, tapi Heechul sudah lebih dulu bersuara. "Tapi justru aku yang nggak mau membahas apapun. Ya, apapun itu."

"Hee, seharusnya perjanjian kita udah selesai. Sudah setahun aku bertanggung jawab dan mecoba untuk mencintai Jaejoong. Tapi aku gak bisa, Hee. Kamu tahu itu kan dari awal. Aku lakukan ini untuk kamu, Hee. Bisakah kamu berhenti membuatku menunggu?"

"Apa yang kita rencanakan dengan kenyataan berbeda, Hyunnie." Alis Hyunjoong saling bertautan. "Kenyataannya sampe sekarang Jejoong mencintai kamu. Tulus."

"Tapi, Hee…" Heechul mendahului Hyunjoong- - - lagi." Aku mohon jangan tinggalin Jaejoong. Kamu udah janji untuk itu, kan?"

"Hee, aku…."

Kedua tangan Heechul mencengkeram kuat-kuat lengan Hyunjoong. Dia menatap Hyunjoong dengan tatapan lirih. "Jangan kecewain adikku, Hyunnie.. Jebbal… kali ini demi aku."

"Memang kamu pikir, setahun belakang ini aku melakukannya untuk siapa? Mengorbankan semuanya, itu demi kamu, Hee … demi kamu."

Heechul sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Hyunjoong yang nggak biasanya seperti ini, tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Hyunnie, aku mohon. Demi aku sejak saat itu hingga saat ini."

Sial! Hyunjoong selalu saja lemah dengan sikap Heechul. Entah kenapa, dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengelak. Kemana perginya semua ketegasan itu? Dihadapannya Hyunjoong selalu menjadi lemah. Padahal sebelumnya dia berniat untuk bisa keluar dari semua permainan ini, tapi melihat Heechul yang begitu memohon padanya, Kim Hyunjoong kalah. Kalah dengan hatinya, kalah dengan perasaannya, kalah dengan pikirannya, dan kalah dengan Kim Heechul.

Ketika dia merutukki dirinya untuk tidak terjatuh pada titik kelemahannya di hadapan Heechul. Justru hatinya malah berbuat lain. Dielusnya kepala Heechul yang hanya sejajar dengan pundaknya, lalu dia mendekapnya. Paling tidak, biar dia mencari sandaran untuk semua beban yang membuatnya merasa begitu lelah. Satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk melakukan sebuah sandiwara.

Heechul terkesiap dengan sikap Hyunjoong yang tiba-tiba mendekapnya, dia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, namun sial! Hyunjoong malah menundukkan kepalanya, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Deru napas yang semakin terasa di permukaan wajah heechul membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir secara sehat. Dipejamkan matanya perlahan seiring deruan napas yang mendarat di sekitar tulang pipinya, jantungnya berdesir hebat, perasaan yang sudah sangat lama tidak dirasakan oleh keduanya.

Ada sesuatu yang kenyal mendarat tepat di keningnya, perlahan turun di bola mata sebelah kanan, dikecupnya singkat sebelum sesuatu yang kenyal itu pindah ke bola mata yang sebelah kiri, deru napas namja itu sangat terasa di pipi sang yeoja, ketika bibir namja itu mulai turun ke tulang pipi mulusnya, perlahan mendekat ke area yang sedari tadi sudah menantikan kecupan yang paling sangat dirindukannya itu. Bibir Hyunjoong perlahan merambat di bibir tipis milik Kim Heechul, dia tidak langsung memagut bibir sang yeoja, perlahan - - -perlahan dia pagut bibir plum itu, tak ada kesan arogan dari ciuman itu, yang ada hanyalah rasa rindu yang sangat dalam, rasa kasih sayang, rasa cinta, tumpah meluap dari ungkapannya memagut bibir itu. Semakin lama, rasa manis yang timbul dari bibir plum itu membuat nafsu Hyunjoong tidak terkendali, dia memaksa membuka mulut Heechul dengan mengeksplor lidahnya di mulutnya, sehingga memudahkan Hyunjoong untuk mengabsen setiap deretan gigi putih milik Kim Heechul. Pagutan Kim Hyunjoong semakin liar, namun akal sehat Heechul telah kembali, dia ingat dengan jelas bahwa namja ini bukanlah miliknya. Dengan cepat Heechul mendorong tubuh Hyunjoong dengan lengannya untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"hhhh ..hhh ..seharusnya aku nggak ngelakuin ini." Ungkap Heechul dengan nada yang sangat jelas-jelas menyesal. "seharusnya kita nggak ngelakuin ini." Air mata mulai menggenang di setiap sudut kedua matanya. " ..miaannhee,Jae.."

"Hee, mianhe ..tapi untuk saat ini aja, biarkan seperti ini, hanya untuk hari ini aja." Dengan suara putus asa. "Kali ini aja, Hee."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Heechul. Yeoja itu mulai menangis. Dan Hyunjoong membiarkannya menangis di dalam pelukannya. Saat ini, Hyunjoong tidak ingin berpikir apa-apa. Dia hanya ingin terus memeluk Heechul.

Hyunjoong pun mempererat pelukannya.

:::::: TO BE CONTINUED::::::

Read n review chingu ^^

*Bow*


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Ra****i****n Affair ::Clara Canceriana:: Yunjae Version -**

**Pairing : Yunjae ..**

**Rate : T**

**Chap : 4/?**

**FYI : Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul&Kim Junsu = Yeoja *Genderswitch***

** Other cast = Normal ..**

**Don't Like Don't Read .. **

**OOC / TYPOS ..**

Ternyata banyak sekali typo di chap 1-3 ..hhuuhhuuu mianheeeeeeeee ..

_Author tekankan sekali lagi, seperti di summary yang author tulis, ini Rain Affair milik Clara Canceriana , author buat Yunjae Version nya .._

_Don't Like Don't Read ^^ .. Gomawo yang udah review ____ .. _

_Tik .. tik .. tik .._

_Kalau huj__a__n tidak turun hari itu …._

_Apa mungkin pertemuan ini akan terjadi ? …._

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

Acara pertunangan Jessica didakan pukul sebelas. Awalnya, Jaejoong mengira di bisa hadir bersama Hyunjoong- - - kekasihnya. Kenyataannya, Hyunjoong berada jauh dari sisinya. Dia bahkan tidak member kabar! Tapi, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tetap menghadiri acara pertunangan teman kantornya itu. Tak lupa bagi Jaejoong, untuk mampir ke rumah Junsu sekedar untuk merias diri. Kira-kira pukul sepuluh Jaejoong ke rumah Junsu, sekalian Changmin juga akan menjemput mereka disana.

Sebelum hendak pergi ke rumah Junsu. Jaejoong berniat mengunjungi Yunho di unitnya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan namja itu. Selama seharian kemarin, dia banyak menemani Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu apartemen Yunho.

Lama tidak ada jawaban, hingga Jaejoong berpikir mungkin Yunho masih tidur. Namun ketika Jaejoong hendak meninggalkan unit Yunho, pintu menjeblak terbuka. Yunho munul dengan rambut yang terbilang sangat acak-acakan, kaus putih yang sedikit lecek, dan mata musang yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Dia terlihat agak kaget. Tapi, ada senyum lemah yang terselip di tengah-tengah wajah kantuknya.

"eoh?" Jaejoong merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"uumm ..Jae, ada apa? Ayo masuk dulu."

Yunho sedikit mundur untuk member ruang pada Jaejoong sehingga dia bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"aahh..aniya.. mianhe Yun, aku nggak tahu kalau kamu masih tidur," kata Jaejoong merasa bersalah

Yunho mengusap wajahnya. "Gwenchana Jae, aku malah merasa berterima kasih karena ada yang membangunkan," sambil berkacak pinggang. "Hari ini aku sulit sekali bangun, rasa kantukku sulit dihilangkan."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. "eemm..Yun.. ini ada sarapan untuk kamu."

"Kamu gak perlu repot-repot kayak gini, Jae."

"Aniyaa.." kata Jaejoong sedikit kikuk. "Yun, matamu terlihat sangat lelah."

"Aku kayaknya kena insomnia semalem. Nggak bisa tidur, baru bisa tidur barusan." Kata Yunho dengan suara yang sedikit agak serak.

"Kalo gitu, aku balik aja, biar kamu bisa lanjut tidur, mianhe…mianhe.. aku udah ganggu kamu pagi-pagi gini." Kata Jaejoong sangat bersalah karena dia telah mengganggu waktu istirahat namja itu.

"Jangan, Jae!" Sentak Yunho reflek, yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit kaget. "a..aahh mianhe ..maksudku, kamu nggak ganggu aku sama sekali."

Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum. "kalo gitu, aku mau mandi dulu ya, Jae. Nanti aku ke unit kamu. Aku traktir makan."

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong berada di boncengan motor sport milik Yunho, karena sebelumnya Yunho mengantar Jaejoong pulang dari rumah sakit menggunakan mobil Hyunjoong. Perasaannya masih sama. Antara senang dan tak percaya kalau yeoja yang dulu seperti orang asing itu, kini berada begitu dekat dengannya. Membuat senyum namja itu tak perbah pudar selama mengendarai motor itu.

Sesekali, napas Jaejoong terasa menggelitik tengkuk Yunho.

Mereka begitu dekat, tapi pikiran Jaejoong begitu jauh tak terjangkau.

"Gimbab nya enak nggak?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran melihat Yunho yang terus menyuap gulungan-gulungan nasi itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Yunho mengangguk.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang. "Tempat ini biasanya ramai banget, tapi nggak tahu kenapa, sekarang nggak begitu ramai."

"Kamu tahu tempat ini darimana, Jae?"

"Hyun-ah .. ee..eehh ..Hyunjoong."

Nama itu kembali muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Dilihat dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaejoong, menyiratkan sangat jelas kalau saat ini dia lagi kangen setengah mati menunggu kabar dari Hyunjoong yang entah dimana.

"Hyunjoong, udah telepon kamu, Jae?" Tanya Yunho tenang.

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang. "tempo hari, dia cuma bilang, kalau dia pulang larut malam dan pagi-paginya udah harus pergi lagi." Senyum jaejoong agak dipaksakan. "Dia gak nelpon kamu, Yun? Kalian kan satu kantor."

"Nggak, Jae. Proyek kita pegang masing-masing. Aku lebih berinteraksi sama Ahra." Jawab Yunho seadanya. Jaejoong tidak menggubris. Dia hanya diam.

"Mau aku antar ke bengkel? Siapa tahu dia lagi sibuk sama tukang." Tawar Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"hhhh ..gomawo, Yun. Tapi biarlah, soalnya aku sekarang ada acara." Katanya tanpa semangat.

"Kamu ada acara?" Yunho mengulang. "Kebetulan aku ada urusan. Sekalian aku anterin aja, Jae." Hari ini Yunho memang ada urusan untuk ngecek beberapa desain yang lagi dia kerjakan bersama Ahra.

"Nggak usah, Yun. Lagipula aku mau ke rumah Junsu. Ingat Junsu, kan ?"

"Ohh..ya tentu aku ingat, Jae. Aku tidak memliki riwayat Alzheimer..hahaha.." kata Yunho dengan iringan tawa yang membuat Jaejoong kembali tersenyum.

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

"Selamat, ya, Jess."

Ucpan itu datang bertubi-tubi dari Junsu, Changmin, dan Jaejoong. Dia tampak cantik! Tubuhrampinganya dibalut menggunakan gaun yang sangat indah dengan warna broken white yang sangat pas dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Tidak terlihat kontras. Sangat elegan.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Dia sangat iri ketika Jessica menuturkan semua mengenai Siwon. Dia iri, sehingga rindu pada Hyunjoong kini seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Jessica benar. Calon suaminya itu tampak begitu high class. Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, di sela-sela perbincangan mereka. Namja itu tampak begitu sempurna dengan balutan kemeja berwarna putih dan Jas hitam yang sangat elegan. Tatapannya tidak terlalu tajam, namun terlihat sekali kalau namja itu memiliki pengetahuan luas. Senyumannya sangat ramah.

"Mian.. aku nggak bisa nemenin kalian lama-lama." Siwon melebarkan senyumnya menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang menegaskan ketampanan seorang Choi Siwon- - -calon suaminya Jung Jessica. "Aku masih harus berkeliling ke sana. Rekan kantorku banyak yang belum aku temui."

Acara pertunangan Jessica dan siwon sudah berlangsung, namun Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin tidak menghadiri acara tersebut hingga akhir.

Selesai berpamitan dengan Jessica, ketiganya meninggalkan gedung mewah itu menuju halaman parker didepannya.

"Minnie, Su-ie ..kalian duluan aja ke parkiran, aku mau ke toilet dulu." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan tas tangannya pada Junsu.

"aahh ..Jae ..aku juga mau ke toilet." Kata Changmin. "Su-ie, kamu ke mobil aja duluan yah."

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya. "kebelet kok bisa barengan..hahhaha."

Akhirnya Jaejoong dan Changmin kembali ke parkiran.

Tapi, masih beberapa meter dari mobil, Jaejoong mampu menangkap ekspresi Junsu yang shock.

"Ada apa, Su-ie?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Mata Junsu berair. Dagunya bergetar. Dia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Junsu terlalu bingung dengan kejadian yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Changminnie.. kita ke rumah Su-ie sekarang."

Changmin hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

"Jae.." … "Changmin.." ….. "Aku liat Chunnie sama yeoja lain. Nggak tahu siapa." Kata-kata Junsu langsung membungkam Changmin dan Jaejoong yang kini sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Chunnie ..alias Park Yoochun yang dilihat oleh Junsu di tempat itu sedang bersama seorang yeoja yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali.

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

"Chagi, kamu tenang aja, ya."

Suara Yoochun membuat Heechul semakin gelisah. Selama perjalanan dari Chungnam menuju Seoul ke tempat pertunangan Jessica, Hechul sama sekali tidak duduk dalam mobil dengan tenang. Pikirannya berkecamuk antara Hyunjoong yang diam-diam ditinggalkan tanpa ditemuinya lagi di hotel setelah kejadian tempo hari. Kejadiaan saat mereka kembali merasakan hangatnya sebuah rasa cinta. Kejadian saat mereka ciuman! . Dan juga dia sangat gelisah memikirkan Jaejoong.

Bagaimana kalau dia bertemu dengan Jaejoong di tempat pesta?" Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong tahu hubungannya dengan Park Yoochun, saat itu juga?

"Tenang, chagiyaa..aku ada disamping kamu. Kita hadapi bersama, oke?"

Heechul memaksakan senyumnya muncul dari bibir tipisnya. Park Yoochun sudah berjanji padanya, tidak akan membiarkan Heechul menghadapi masalah ini sendirian. Dia sudah berjanji, saat hubungan itu dimulai. Park Yoochun adalah namja yang dapat membuat Heechul merasa nyaman- - - Setelah Hyunjoong ! ..

Tapi sekarang, dia tidak akan lagi berharap pada Hyunjoong. Cukup , kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu adalah sebuah salam perpisahan yang manis namun menyakitkan. Kejadian hari itu Heechul tidak pernah menginginkannya karena saat itu dia sudah memiliki Park Yoochun, namun dia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Hingga ciuman itu terjadi.

Heechul sudah merelakkan Hyunjoong pada adiknya- - - Jaejoong, meski berkali-kali, Hyunjoong masih menunjukkan bahwa dia menunggu Heechul.

Lagi pula, dia sudah mengubur kenangan bersama Hyunjoong. Bersama dengan hadirnya perasaan itu untuk Yoochun.

Dan untuk kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu bersama Hyunjoong, dia sudah mencoba untuk melupakan. Dia berusaha menganggap kejadian itu sebagai salam perpisahan yang paling manis- - - menyakitkan.

"Kita turun?" Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya pada Heechul yang masih duduk di jok mobil miliknya.

Yoochun adalah namja yang pertama kali meminta Heechul masuk kedalam hidupnya. Namja itu selalu berjuang memintanya menjadi pendampin, di tengah keputusasaan Heechul mengenai hubungannya dengan Hyunjoong. Hingga pada akhirnya, dia jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Jantung Heechul berdegup kencang. Tak mereda. Bahkan semakin kencang.

Kalau memang Jaejoong harus mengetahui saat itu juga, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hubungan yang dirahasiakannya, lmbat laun pasti akan terbongkar.

Yang penting dia tidak sendiri- - - Ada Yoochun !

**RAIN AFFAIR . .**

"Aku nggak pernah tahu kalau Yoochun punya pacar!" seru Jaejoong sedikit meledak-ledak. "Setahu aku sih gitu."

"Ya, udahlah, Jae." Junsu pasrah. "Aku juga udah nggak kenapa-kenapa. Lagi pula, Chunnie.. eemm.. Yoochun bukan siapa-siapa aku. Kita Cuma baru deket aja." Mata Junsu kembali berkaca-kaca. "Gak lebih!"

"Nggak apa-apa gimana? Mata kamu bengkak, Su-ie."

"Wajar kan! Aku habis nangis." Kata Junsu sarkastis.

Jaejoong tahu kata-katanya nggak berguna saat ini. Jaejoong duduk disebelah Junsu dan segera memeluknya. Cuma ini yang bisa dia lakukan, karena dia tidak tahu cara menyembuhkan patah hati.

"Jae," Panggil Junsu lirih dari dalam pelukan Jaejoong. "Mungkin kamu nggak pernah mau ngomong sama aku apa yang kamu rasain selama ini. Tentang kamu dan Hyunjoong. Tapi yang aku liat, kamu nggak bahagia. Jadi kamu nggak usah berusaha bikin aku tenang. Hati kamu aja complicated, kan?"

Air muka Jaejoong berubah drastis. "Ini bukan saatnya ngomongin tentang aku, Su-ie." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. "eemm..mmm nanti di kantor kamu bakal kayak gimana di depan Yoochun?"

Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya. "hhh ..Jae.. nggak akan ada yang berubah. Di kantor, dia itu rekan kerjaku." Junsu menatap Jaejoong lekat. "Mengenyampingkan rasa sakit hatiku." ….."Jika aku bisa."

Jaejoong kembali memeluk Junsu, membiarkannya tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Menumpahkan segala rasa yang dirasakannya saat ini. "Udah, ah. Capek melankolis mulu." Junsu menjauhkan diri dari Jaejoong.

"hhmm ..Su-ie, jangan maksain diri gitu. Kalau mau nangis, nangus aja. Keluarin semuanya," kata Jaejoong. Mendadak Jaejoong seperti orang munafik. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengeluarkan semua keluhannya.

"Jae.. menurut kamu dengan sikapnya Yoochun selama ini ke aku, perhatiannya dia ke aku, apa aku salah kalau aku berpikir dia juga sayang sama aku?" Tanya Junsu tiba-tiba.

"Nggak ada yang salah,Su-ie. Yang salah hanya sudut pandang kita. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini kamu bilang kalau Yoochun sedikit jaga jarak sama kamu. Mungkin sebenernya, dia mau ngasih tahu kamu soal perasaanya yang sebenernya."

Kata-kata Jaejoong sukses membuat Junsu menjadi diam. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Junsu menghela napas tipis. "gomawo, Jae. Kamu menyadarkan aku dari kebodohanku. Dari kesalahanku menilai." Junsu tersenyum agak dipaksakan, sama halnya seperti Jaejoong disaat dia menutupi perasaan sesungguhnya.

Kini, dihadapannya, sahabatnya menggunakan cara yang sama. Mungkinkah, Junsu juga merasakan hal yang sekarang dia rasakan?

"Jangan bilang kamu nyesel jatuh cinta sama Yoochun?"

"Nggak mungkinlah, Jae." Junsu tersenyum. "Bukan itu yang aku sesalin. Lain kali aku nggak boleh bodoh lagi. Nggak boleh menyimpulkan dari satu sudut pandang."

Jaejoong balas tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong bergetar.

-Hyunjoong-

**RAIN AFFAIR ..**

Siang itu, Hyunjoong bangun menda**da**k.

Semalam, dia memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel karena tidak mungkin dia menginap di rumah Heechul dan bertemu orang tuanya tanpa membawa Jaejoong.

Dia meraih ponselnya di meja nakas.

Niatnya hanya untuk mengecek, tapi mata dia terbuka lebar ketika melihat datu pesan masuk pada layar ponselnya.

** Mianhe, aku harus pergi. Jangan cari aku, Dan kumohon lupakan kejadian semalam. Jangan tinggalkan Jaejoong, ingat janjimu, kan?**

Sial! Seandainya dia tidak tidur begitu pulas, dia bisa membuntuti kemana perginya Heechul.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hyunjoong menekan-nekan ponselnya kasar. Mencoba untuk menghubungi Heechul.

Pasti Heechul sudat tahu kalau Hyunjoong akan menghubunginya, karena itu dia menon-aktifkan ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Hyunjoog bordering. Dengan reflek yang sangat cepat ditatapnya layar ponsel itu, berharap nama Heechul yang menghubunginya.

Hyunjoong membuang napas berat. _Jaejoong calling….._

"Hai, Jae," sapanya dengan susah payah dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Hyun-ah?" Terdengar sekali dari suara Jaejoong, bahwa dia sa_ngat _menanti-nantikan telepon itu.

"Mianhe,Jae..kemaren aku sibuk banget. Aku juga ini baru tidur beberapa jam di bengkel. Belum sempet ke apartemen. Bahkan aku melupakan ponselku yang disimpan di laci meja." Ujar Hunjoong berbohong.

Jaejoong menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. "Kamu sekarang dimana, Hyun-ah?"

"a..aa..kuu di..di kedai ramen yang biasa kita datengin." Ujar Hyunjoong berbohong lagi.

"Hyun-ah.. aku pengen ketemu kamu," Jaejoong sedikit memelas. "Aku susul kamu kesana sekarang yah? Kebetulan juga aku lagi pengen ramen."

Hyunjoong terdiam sejenak. "Jj..Jae.. tapi aku udah beres, mau balik kerja lagi."

"Tunggu aku sebentar aja, aku secepat mungkin sampe kedai itu." Kata Jaejoong. "Aku pengen banget ketemu kamu, Hyun-ah."

"Jaejoong! Kamu nggak ngerti, atau pura-pura bodoh! Aku udah mau balik kerja lagi. Aku nggak mungkin nunggu kamu disini hanya untuk kamu ingin ketemu aku." Hyunjoong gusar.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Hyun?" Jaejoong tidak bisa membendung tangisnya.

"Jaejoong!" Bentaknya kesal. Rasa kecewa pada Heechul yang meninggalkannya berbuah menjadi rasa kesal yang ditumpahkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Hyun-ah! Aku pengen ketemu kamu, jebbal." Pinta Jaejoong dengan sangat memelas.

"Terserah kamu aja, Jae," Hyunjoong kembali terdiam. "Terserah kamu, kalau kamu tetep keras kepala mau kesini."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jaejoong mengambil tas tangannya, tanpa memperhatikan gayanya yang sedikit berantakan, dia segera melesat ke kedai itu.

Taksi itu berhenti tepat di depan gedung dimana kedai ramen itu berada. Terburu-buru Jaejoong menyodorkan uang hingga lupa kembaliannya.

Dia berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju kedai ramen yang terletak di lantai atas. Tak bisa bagi Jaejoong untuk berusaha menghindari orang-rang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Dia terus menabrak beberapa orang. Dia tidak peduli dengan ekspresi orang yang ditabraknya. Di depannya hanya ada bayangan Hyunjoong. Dia tidak ingin membuat Hyunjoong menunggu lama, dia harus segera sampai ke tempat itu dan bertemu dengan Hyunjoong. Meski sebentar.

Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, Jaejoong mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya.

Tidak banyak orang disana. Hanya ada beberapa pegawai yang sedang sibuk membereskan meja dan kusri.

Hyunjoong tidak ada diantara mereka.

"Permisi tuan, apakah tadi ada seorang namja yang kesini?" Tanya Jaejoong pada salah satu pegawai yang sedang sibuk merapikan tatanan meja yang sedikit berantakan.

"Mian noona, kedai ini baru saja dibuka, beberapa saat sebelum noona datang. Dan bisa dipastikan belum ada satu pengunjung pun yang datang kesini." Jawab pegawai itu ramah.

Jaejoong melihat jam yang melingkar manis ditangannya.

Sial! Bahkan ini baru menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima menit. Tentu saja pegawai itu mengatakan bahwa kedai ini baru saja buka, karena kedai itu buka pukul sebelas tepat.

_Hyun-ah.. apakah kamu membohongiku….._batinku

Tentu saja Hyunjoong tidak di tempat itu. Hyunjoong berbohong!

Hyunjoong memang tidak di Seoul.

Kaki Jaejoong melangkah dengan gemetar. Gemetar karena terlalu lemas setelah berjalan sangat cepat, dan dia tidak menemukan sosok Hyunjoong di kedai itu. Gemetar karena emosi. Gemetar karena sedih. Semuanya menjadi satu. Perasaanya sudah kacau.

Dan, begitu kakinya menginjak jalanan, hujan langsung menyambutnya. Jaejoong berusaha berlari untuk menghindar dari air hujan. Tapi Jaejoong tak sangup. Tubuhnya sangat lemas.

Sekujur tubuhnya merasakan kedinginan yang sangat, tetapi air mata itu terasa panas mengalir di pipinya. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak menghindari hujan sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya berlari berusaha mencari tempat berteduh.

Dagu dan pundaknyabergetar hebat karena kedingingan. Dan kerna tangisannya.

Kakinya begitu lemas. Pikirannya sangat kacau.

Untuk kali ini, dia tidak bisa lagi mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi, emosinya berbaur menjadi tangis yang di iringi hujan.

Untuk kali ini, Jaejoong menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hingga dadanya sesak.

:::::: TO BE CONTINUED ::::::


End file.
